


It's Gonna Be Alright

by bmw4fh1017



Series: After the Winter Soldier [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers Infinity War, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw4fh1017/pseuds/bmw4fh1017
Summary: Steve Rogers is stubborn, that is a given. But with the support of Bucky Barnes he knows that everything will end well. And with two goals in mind, Steve is going to follow his heart.





	1. First Confession

**Author's Note:**

> God that was an awful summary. Either way this is a multi-chapter story again. For some reason I got really into doing a past and present version sort of connection for the last story, this one (and spoiler alert) another one down the road. Because who doesn't love pre-war Stucky?
> 
> Either way this was my gut reaction after seeing Endgame. It's sweet, adorable, and everything we could want for the boys.

1933

  
Steve wandered out of his room at around 10 am. It was late, he knew; but rationed no one would know. His mom had left for work before sunrise— like she did every morning— and Bucky wasn’t coming around until noon. He had plenty of time to be alone. Plenty of time to worry.

His room was getting stuffy though and hoped the rest of the house would be better.

Steve jumped when he saw Bucky laying across the living room couch. The newspaper rested on top of his face. He had probably fallen asleep.

“Bucky?” Steve asked, poking his shoulder.

“Oh, hey Pal,” Bucky said, sitting up, “Look who finally woke up.”

“Thought we were meeting at noon.”

Bucky shrugged, “Got too loud at my place. Knew it would be nice and quiet here. Should probably find a new place for that spare key before somebody kicks it into the dirt by accident.”

“You could’a knocked,” Steve suggested, “I was up.”

“Then why was I alone for two hours?” Bucky chuckled.

“Was thinking ‘bout something.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Something or someone?” Bucky brought this up often, trying to coax Steve into the world of teenage girls that Bucky had been drooling over for a few years

Steve felt his cheeks heat up and immediately looked away from Bucky.

“Finally found a dame, huh?” Bucky teased.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“You gonna tell me about her? I mean, I always tell you about the dames I see. You might as well return the favor.”

“All those stories are unprompted, Buck. I’ll share what I want to share.”

“Then sit next to me and tell me all about her!” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him to the couch.

Steve looked down at his lap and took a deep breath, “Great hair. Beautiful eyes. Amazing lips. The works, y’know?”

“So how long have you been going out?” Bucky asked.

“Haven’t exactly gone out yet…”

“Oh good. Killed me thinking my best pal went on his first date without telling me. This dame know you exist?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “Pretty fond of me too, it seems. Just not sure if it’s in, that way.”

“Any one would be lucky to have ya. You’re a catch, trust me.”

“It’s just. I’m not sure how to do it. I’m afraid I’ll mess something up. I always do. You’ve done this before. Have any advice?”

Bucky took a deep breath and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “Listen, Steve. You’re always gonna be you. There is nothing in the world that would change that. I know no matter what I tell you, you’re gonna do your own thing. You’ve got a big heart. So just follow your heart, buddy. You’re gonna be alright.”

“You sure?” Steve needed to double check.

“Yeah. But if things don’t go as planned, just know that I will be right here. You will always have me, you punk. Until the end of the line.”

“Until the end of the line,” Steve nodded.

“Now go out and do what you do best, Steve.”

“Which is…?”

“Being an honest, good man.”

Steve smiled at Bucky before disappearing back in his own room to fix his hair, his clothes, and hopefully but not likely, his height.

“You look great pal,” Bucky called at Steve, giving a thumbs up. Steve chuckled, noticing that Bucky hadn’t even bothered to look up from his paper.

He opened the door but before leaving he asked Bucky, “Why don’t you have a girl if you’re so good at asking them out?”

Bucky put down the paper and looked over to Steve. He couldn’t help but notice he was wearing his picture-perfect church clothes and had combed his hair. He looked good. “I have someone in mind. Just waiting for the right time.”

“Don’t do anything stupid ‘til I get back,” Steve warned before closing the door behind him.

Bucky leaned back to the couch; happy to hold all the stupid until his friend returned.

All of ten minutes later, Bucky heard a brick being kicked against the metal railing. He smiled to himself and then immediately worried that Steve was back too soon. If a girl says yes, Steve would have stuck around with her.

When the door finally opened he stood up, “You put the key back?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled, “I may be forgetful but I’m not as stupid as you think.” He seemed pretty cheery so Bucky knew nothing too bad had happened.

“So… how did it go?”

“Didn’t do it,” Steve confessed with a grin on his lips.

“How come?” Bucky was so confused.

“Didn’t see ‘em out there.”

“Did you even bother look?” This was getting frustrating.

“Nope. Didn’t have to.”

“Why?”

Steve didn’t answer. He held his hand out and Bucky took it without thought. He felt Steve’s thumb gently rubbing over the back of his hand. He wanted to ask a million things but couldn’t. Not when he was looking deep into Steve’s blue-green eyes. He could drown in those eyes and still never get enough.

“James Barnes…” Steve began softly.

Uh oh, Bucky thought. Steve never called him James. He was never James to Steve. Only Bucky. What had he done wrong? He could feel his heart racing.

“...will you go out with me?”

And then he went numb. He couldn’t feel anything. Not his heart. Not Steve holding his hand. Only the slight movement of his head as he nodded yes.

Steve broke into the biggest smile possible. Bucky had never seen anything more beautiful.

He reached out pulled Steve into a hug, cradling Steve’s head against his chest. Bucky buried his face in Steve’s hair.

“I love you,” he choked out, “I love you Stevie. So much.”

“I love you, too Buck,” Steve replied. “Always have.”

“Until the end of the line, right?”

“’Till the end of the line, and then some.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this my best story? Probably not. Does it still make me happy after Endgame? Totally.
> 
> I never really fully developed whether Bucky liked Steve, but his reaction pretty much confirms it. Why did Steve leave the apartment for ten minutes? To take a walk and clear his mind before returning to Bucky.
> 
> It could be a little clearer, but I think it's pretty good as it is.   
And, hey, the boys are together!!!


	2. Where Hearts Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of Thanos, Steve has one mission in mind, and he knows everything will be alright as long as he follows his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Infinity War happened sometime around April 2018, this story takes place sometime around January/February 2019.

2019

Steve woke up before the sun rose. Every part of his body screamed at him to get back in bed as his feet touched the floor. He tip-toed over to the other side of the bed. He could see Bucky’s sleeping face from where it was sandwiched between two pillows.

He felt his heart warm up as he reached out to stroke Bucky’s cheek. This was his best friend. His other half. His soulmate. He treasured every second they spent together. They were given a second chance so how could he not?

He longed for the ability to tell Bucky where he was headed. Maybe to bring him along. But no. He had to do this alone. Even if it meant Bucky waking up to a cold, empty apartment.

He planted a quick kiss on Bucky’s forehead before leaving.

Bucky woke up to a kiss and soft I love you whispered against his forehead. He didn’t bother to move. Steve leaving early in the morning wasn’t something he was a stranger to; just not something he enjoyed.

He rolled into the middle of the bed and spent about 40 minutes convincing himself to get out of it.

He made it as far as the living room before collapsing on the couch for an hour-long nap. He had a hard time justifying the extra sleep; especially with all the wasted time Hydra kept him frozen. Though he settled on saying he was making up for the days when he was out on missions while Steve was frozen without interruption.

Bucky eventually made his way to the coffee shop down the street. Steve never kept coffee in the apartment. Just like alcohol, caffeine had no effect on him. And whenever Bucky complained, Steve pointed out that if he wanted the coffee, he had to buy the coffee. And buying it in bulk just wasn’t worth it.

The TV in the corner of the shop was turned to the news. Bucky didn’t pay any attention to that shit anymore. Thanos was dust, his boyfriend was no longer an active superhero and life was good. Though right now it was on and he was bored.

The biggest news story was from the Smithsonian in Washington. And this time Bucky payed close attention when they said the Captain America exhibit had been broken into. Nothing noticeable had been stolen, but things were certainly moved around. He made a note to mention it to Steve later. Hopefully it wasn’t something that had once belonged to either of them.

Back at the apartment, he could immediately tell that Steve was home. All the lights had been turned on and the pillows he had knocked on the floor were placed back on the couch. Bucky smiled and went to the bedroom, expecting to find Steve asleep under the blankets.

However Bucky found him standing next to the bed. He looked visibly shaken when Bucky walked in.

“Morning, Punk,” Bucky greeted, “You okay?”

Steve took a shaky breath and started to settle down a bit, “Someone once told me to follow my heart. That if I did, I was gonna be alright.”

“And where has your heart led you?” Bucky asked softly.

Steve knelt down in front of Bucky and held out a ring, “My heart has led me to you. It has always been you. So Bucky, my sweet Bucky, will you marry me?”

“Always, Stevie,” Bucky heard himself say.

Steve reached out and slipped the ring on Bucky’s right hand; knowing that it would be more welcome on flesh than on metal. He stood up and pulled Bucky into a tight hug.

Bucky buried his face into Steve’s shoulder and let Steve stroke his hair.

“Why did you leave so early this morning?” Bucky asked.

“Had to go to Washington to get the ring from the Smithsonian. It used to be my father’s wedding ring. Found it unlabeled under a pane of glass last time we went. No one’ll miss it.”

“Never stop being you, Stevie,” Bucky laughed into Steve’s shoulder, “You damn punk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not my best story but I think it's what we all deserve after Endgame.
> 
> Though to be honest I didn't hate Endgame's ending. I was holding my breath waiting for Steve to die the entire time. (Kind of thankful it was Tony).   
I mean, the ending kinda messed up their explanation of time travel but that was BS from the start. Steve also messed up "until the end of the line" but at least Bucky has Sam.
> 
> Either way, this was my way of making sure Steve Rogers ended up with Bucky Barnes in my universe.


End file.
